Junge, Junge, kannst du lügen
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: Harry hat wohl doch mehr Geheimnisse, als seine Freunde geahnt hatten. Oder ist das alles nur ein mysteriöser Doppelgänger? Hauptsächlich Flashbacks aus der Zeit vor Hogwarts. Feedback, ich flehe euch an...


_Hi, Leute,  
ich bin wieder da, und möchte euch eine garantiert neue Idee vorstellen. Mrs. Rowling hat von der Zeit bei den Dursleys, zwischen 2 und 10Jahren ziemlich viel offen gelassen. Ich möchte den Part mal füllen._

_Die Story beginnt Ende des siebenten Jahres nach der Niederlage Voldemorts._

**Wie es begann…**

Im Gerichtssaal Nummer Zehn war leises Murmeln zu hören. Der letzte Todesser würde heute vernommen werden. Und es bestand Hoffnung, dass nach diesem Tag für lange Zeit kein Murmeln mehr zu hören wäre. Denn es war nur drei Monate her, dass Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, wie er während des Krieges genannt wurde, den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Seitdem waren die Spuren der Zerstörung längst beseitigt und alle Todesser gefangen genommen worden. Danach war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle Diener Voldemorts in das nun dementorenlose Gefängnis Askaban kamen.

„Der Angeklagte möge bitte eintreten." Erklang Percys nüchterne Stimme. Es war nur ein halbes Jahr her, dass er verzweifelt und mit tränendurchflossenen Augen zu seiner Mutter kam und um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Seitdem hatte ihn die Weasley- Familie wieder aufgenommen. Und seitdem leitete er die magische Rechtsabteilung.

Das durchdringliche Murmeln erstarb, als die schwarze und eindrucksvoll große Tür aufknallte und ein düster dreinblickender Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren und Geiernase eintrat. Zwei recht muskulöse Auroren flankierten ihn, und brachten ihn recht gewaltsam zur Anklagebank.

„Mr. Severus Snape," Begann Percy, "Sie sind der Assoziation mit Voldemort angeklagt, sowie mehreren Morden, darunter ihren Arbeitgeber und langjährigen Vertrauten Albus Dumbledore. Wie plädieren sie?"

Snape blickte auf, drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und blickte direkt zu Potter. „Unschuldig." Sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen, womit er früher immer die Erstklässler erschreckte.

Harry schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, schließlich war er kein Erstklässler mehr. Er nickte, dass er verstanden hatte wandte seinen Blick auf das Pergament, welches mit kleinen Notizen übersät war.

Er ergänzte eine weitere Notiz und stierte gedankenverloren auf einen Punkt in der Luft zehn Zentimeter vor ihm.

Remus Lupin, der neben ihm saß hatte den Blickwechsel bemerkt und stupste Harry leicht in die Seite.

„Was war das?" raunte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn verteidigen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Von Harry waren Überraschungen zu erwarten. Nur so hatte er sich den Respekt verdient, durch den ihn die Älteren Kämpfer des Ordens akzeptierten, und wodurch der Krieg so schnell und unblutig zu Ende ging.

Er musste an das Chaos mit den Dementoren denken, die Harry aus Askaban befreit hatte, um sie weit weg von jeglicher Seele irgendwo in die Antarktis zu bringen. Die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit war mehr als desaströs gewesen. Remus schüttelte abermals den Kopf und wandte sich dem inzwischen fortgeschrittenen Prozess zu.

Ein alter Herr mit Brille hatte die Anklage übernommen. Sein schwarzer Schnurrbart zitterte, denn er schien mehr als verzweifelt zu sein, dass er offensichtlich keine Fortschritte machte. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er immer noch keinen einzelnen Mord nachweisen können. Und das hatte er Harry zu verdanken.

Seine Situation sollte sich nicht bessern.

„Mr. Snape kann für keine seiner Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, Mr. Weasley, man kann sagen, dass Snape unter ernormen psychischen Druck der Gruppe der Todesser beigetreten ist. Seine weiteren Missetaten fielen unter den Schutzmantel des Spionierens.

"Es konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass Mrs. Emmeline Vance tatsächlich am Leben ist und seit ihrem angeblichen Mord unter dem Fidelius stand bis der Krieg zum Ende kam. Der Mord an Professor Dumbledore, geschah unter ausdrücklichem Befehl von Dumbledore selbst, nachdem dieser mit Mr. Malfoys Aufgabe und Snapes Schwur repräsentiert wurde. Dieser Mord ist eher ein Beweis seiner Loyalität gegenüber seinem Mentor. Mr. Potter erhielt durch einen persönlichen Brief von Dumbledore die Nachricht von diesem Tatbestand und stellte ihn wieder als Spion ein. Dem Orden des Phönix war er als Informationsquelle Nr.Alpha17 bekannt und sie erwies sich als ungemein nützlich im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord." Beendete die dürre Rechtsanwältin, die zur Verteidigung des Todessers vom Ministerium bezahlt wurde. Allein ihr trockener Ton zeigte, dass sie wenig motiviert war, und dass die Anklage leicht war, wenn sie verteidigte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum sie bisher für jeden einzelnen Todesser gearbeitet hatte und diese schon innerhalb eines Tages auf dem Weg nach Askaban gewesen waren.

Nur die Beweise, die Harry zeigte, der berüchtigte Brief von Dumbledore und eine Aussage von Vance genügten, den Zaubertränkemeister in ein anderes Licht zu rücken.

Es dauerte weniger als drei Stunden und die Beweisführung war beendet.

„Mr. Snape," Sagte Percy in einem Tonfall, der seine Frustration deutlich zeigte. "Bevor wir das Urteil verkünden, haben sie noch etwas was sie sagen wollen?"

Snapes siegesbewusster Blick fixierte den jungen Weasley, „Tatsächlich, ich hätte noch eine Frage."

Auf Percys Nicken antwortete er, „Ist es möglich, als ein freier Bürger und mit ausreichenden Beweisen, einen Prozess zu öffnen?"

Percy runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, auf was das hinauslief. Das fragte sich jeder andere im Saal auch, was an dem ständig lauter werdenden Murmeln erkennbar war.

„Ja, es ist möglich." Antwortete Percy.

Snapes Grinsen wuchs zu einer schadenfrohen Grimasse. „Dann möchte ich Mr.Potter anklagen."

„Harry?"

„Ich kenne nur einen Mr.Potter, der lebt."

Pery schluckte und nickte, „Wofür?"

Snape richtete sich auf, seine tiefschwarzen Augen flackerten, „Mehrfacher Mord, Anwendung von physischer und psychischer Gewalt, sowie Geheimhaltung von lebenswichtigen Informationen."

Alle Blicke des Saales fielen nun auf einen Jungen, der schluckte und sich auf einmal recht unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Seine Feder hörte auf, Notizen zu nehmen und er blickte direkt das weiße Gesicht des Schaummixers, das puren Hass, gemixt mit einer Freude, die er noch nie bei dieser Person gesehen hatte, widerspiegelte.

Jede Person in diesem Saal erwartete eine recht wütende Antwort auf diese recht unverschämte Behauptung. Sie wurden enttäuscht.

Harrys Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht nach oben. „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an."


End file.
